


Dance The Nightmares Away

by Violet_R_Winchester



Series: Promise? [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Feelings rise, Inspired By Little Nightmares, Mono - Freeform, Mono and six dancing, Music, Mutual Pining, Rain, Six Doesn’t like Mono because of his looks., Slow Dancing, You are beautiful how you are, kindness goes a long way, no sexual tension, nose kisses, she like mono for who he is, six - Freeform, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: This is Part two to Promise, more like what kinda happened in abandoned building.They dance and they dance till the memory’s of their nightmares go away and for once enjoying their lives.Six Comforting Mono a bit.Mono Self Love Issue.
Relationships: Mono & Six & Original Character(s), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Promise? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Dance The Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of promise 🤷🏻♀️.

He expected laughter— he expected laughter to erupt once he hit the ground on his face, but there wasn’t. Children were cruel enough to laugh once you fell but Six didn’t then again Six didn’t really show expressions on her face or laugh for the manner, maybe a small smile here and there if she thought Mono wasn’t looking. 

But she didn’t laugh. As Mono pushed himself up from the puddle he fell face first into, Six took it upon herself to remove his bag, without giving him the chance to pull it back down once he felt it moving. There were a few times where Mono had removed his bag but he made sure Six didn’t see his face. Mono had his days of not caring what he looks like but sometimes if he ever caught his reflection in the mirror (or broken glass or a puddle) and really looked at himself he didn’t like what he saw, he didn’t like his cheek bones that were slightly sunken in he didn’t like how dead his eyes seemed, then again half of the things he seen you couldn’t really blame him. 

His brown hair was messy but also tamed it looked okay. 

His skin looked ghostly pale due to not eating enough or getting enough sleep. Basically he looked sick, Six looks better than him in his opinion. 

Six watched as Mono covered his face, she didn’t like that. She pressed the top of the bag making it fold in without ripping it and closed it putting it off to the side in a dry spot as she went to Mono crouching to his level putting her weight on the balls of her feet grasping his wrist gently tugging trying to remove them. Mono denied her.

After trying again Mono obeyed. 

She took in his features even from behind her bangs she could see his face.

She ran her fingers through his brown locks, her fingers coming in contact with some knots. Mono winched but didn’t pull away when she did.

His hair was soft, really soft. She enjoyed it.

She moved her hand down onto his cheek, lightly rubbing the pad of her thumb against his cheek bone, he was cute looking, to her he looked better then everything they’ve ever seen. He was beautiful, he was something beautiful to her and not just because of how he looks but also his personality, the kindness he shows her the things that he does for her when he doesn’t have to. 

He’s something beautiful even if he doesn’t think so at the moment. 

After bandaging Mono up, adding the final bandage on his nose she helped Mono up. Six could tell the boy in the brown trench coat was embarrassed. He didn’t have to be, she was the one who let go by mistake as he slipped. 

A slow song came on, Six wrapped her arms around Monos torso resting her head against his chest, Mono hesitated for a second wrapping his arms around her as they swayed side to side.

After a while Six took his hands into hers separating each other, Mono rose a questioning brow Six didn’t react instead she placed one of his hands on her shoulder and her hand on his waist, color rose in Mono cheeks, what exactly was she doing?. 

Trying to make him forget about his appearance and just have fun like they were a moment ago. Forget about all the nightmares they encountered tonight. From the Hunter to Ms.long neck and it stretches for days and the little devils she dares to call her students. 

Six spins Mono, the boy couldn’t help but smile. 

That’s better. 

Six felt victory, they kept going. The small female gently tugs his hand making him come to her wrapping an arm around his waist dipping him.

Mono was looking up at her, her hood cover head blocking the moon from his sight, the ray of light still making itself known, the ray of light making her glow regardless it was as if he was looking up at an angle her black hair curled at the tips, even so he couldn’t physically see her eyes he knows she was looking at him, she had a few scratches on her face but she still looked pretty, she was pretty. 

At least to him she was. Even though she was cold she was kind, even if she didn’t show it much. The girl in the yellow raincoat was kind in her own ways. 

Mono smiled.

Six tilted her head, he was alright he didn’t seem so uncomfortable anymore, this was Mono, this was her Mono.

Her Mono that always saves her, and makes sure she has fun. She blushed thinking back how they were playing on the seesaw right before they even entered the school he practically dragged her to it. 

Mono's eyes lit up, what’s his deal?.

The brunette brought a hand up to Six cheek lightly pinching it. She felt her lip stretch a little more. Oh. She was smiling. 

Six rolled her eyes from behind her bangs smiling more not letting it falter. 

Six lifted the male back up, both spinning each other and dipping. Mono erupting with laughter, and smiling like a child on Christmas Day, his cheeks a beautiful rosy red. Six was smiling as well, dancing to whatever song came on, both running back and forward against the hard pavement jumping in puddles, the legs to Mono's pants rolled up to his knees. Holding each other's hands. 

The night was theirs, no harm to worry about the sound of rain and music drowning out their fears. 

They danced and danced.

They Danced their nightmares away and just focused on each other basking in each other’s presence and that’s all they really could enjoy and just be children even if it was for a little bit. 

After hours and hours of dancing, they decided it was time to leave the abandoned building, Mono decided to leave the radio on, letting the building fill with silent music. 

Just before he could put his bag back on Six grasped his arm gently gaining his attention.

“What’s wrong six?.”

Six lightly shook her head grasping his face between her hands pulling him forward gently, Mono didn’t fight against her. Keeping his eyes on her, she didn’t do anything for a while till she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose releasing him starting off ahead.

Mono stood dumbstruck for a moment or two. What just—.

A whistle broke him out of his trance, looking over to the only source that was with him. 

Six was waiting patiently for him nudging her head up ahead. ‘You coming ?.’

Mono blinked a couple of times, shaking the small affection off, putting his bag back on, walking up to Six then lightly shoving her making a break for it running up ahead. 

Six was confused at first till it clicked.

‘So he wants to play?. Alright let’s play.’ Six ran after the boy in the cloak running as fast as she could to tackle him.

They’re allowed to have fun, and be children just for a little while longer till they reach their next destination. 

Why not?. 


End file.
